The Gate
by Gozilla
Summary: Sequel to “Brothers from Two Worlds” Edward faced an opportunity to return to the alchemy world. But what price did he has to pay for passing through the Gate?
1. Chapter 1 Return

**The Gate **

By Gozilla

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: (Spoiler! AU-post TV series, Sequel to "Brothers from Two Worlds") Edward faced an opportunity to return to the alchemy world. But what price did he has to pay for passing through the Gate?

* * *

"Edward, are you sure you want to do this?" Alphonse asked, deeply worried. He stopped working on a large vehicle and looked at the golden-haired and golden-eyed person working beside him.

"Yes, Alphonse, I am sure." Edward said confidently, giving an assuring smile to the person standing in front of him, who looked almost identical to his real brother. The person in front of him was not his real brother, Alphonse Elric, but Alphonse Heiderich, who was born and lived in Munich.

Edward, on the other hand, had bandages around his head and his left hand, covering the long deep wounds on his forehead and across his palm.

Edward continued, "We have been testing the liquid fuel with models for the last twelve months. Everything went well and the results are satisfactory."

"But it is different." Alphonse said hesitantly, "This is the first time we have such real-size rocket. With so much liquid fuel, I am... I am not sure if it would be safe for anyone to get near the rocket... let alone sitting on it."

"But you need someone to sit in it to activate and control it, right?" Edward smiled and continued to work on the rocket, "Don't worry, Alphonse, everything will be fine."

This is the moment Edward had been waiting for almost four years.

Four years ago, after finding Al's soul and body in the Gate and joining them together, Edward was transferred to this unfamiliar world. Although his father offered that Edward could stay with him, Edward decided to continue with his travel life in search for a way to go back to the world he belonged.

Edward was in despair and almost lost all of his hope when he met Alphonse Heiderich, a youth who looked almost identical to his brother, except for the eyes. (For detailed, please refer to the prequel of this story, "Brothers from two worlds")

Ever since, Edward lived and worked with Alphonse on Alphonse's brother, Edward Heiderich's work on rockery and liquid fuel.

After over a year's of hard work, they had successfully produced an effective and relatively stable liquid fuel for rockets. The next thing they need was the rocket itself. They had been making rocket model after rocket model, trying to find a vehicle which could achieve the delicate balance between strength, durability, and light-weight.

After numerous failures, they had made a few successful models and started to make larger models. But not everything went smoothly. They were lucky to escape major injuries in several explosions, as the liquid fuel was still far from being completely stable.

During the last experience, there was one explosion which broken fragments of the rocket model cut Edward's left palm and hit his forehead close to his right eye, and nearly blinding the eye.

Alphonse was terrified by the accident and wished to cease the research as he thought it was too dangerous to proceed. However, Edward was not convinced. For Edward, every step was a step closer to the way back to his world, and more importantly, to Al.

They were trying to construct a real-size rocket based on their knowledge and experience gained from the models. Edward was confident that this rocket could be the very vehicle he needed to go back to the alchemy world.

Edward was so devoted to work on the rocket that he often forgot to eat or sleep. If not for Alphonse to threaten to stop the whole project if Edward did not eat and sleep properly, he would have completely ignored his most basic needs to stay alive.

A week later, the engine of the rocket was completed. They waited for a fine sunny day for the test drive of the engine, using a straight, deserted train rail in the countryside. They checked the train rail the day before, making sure no obstacles was on the rail.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Alphonse asked, deeply worried.

"Yes, I am sure, for a hundredth time." Edward smiled before turning back to adjust the settings of the "vehicle" they made to test the engine.

Though still frowning in worry, Alphonse forced a smile, "Well, then, good luck and come back safely."

"Thanks." Edward replied, readying himself. He looked at Alphonse one last time, "Don't worry, I will. I still have too much to do."

Alphonse stepped back from the vehicle as Edward started the engine. The engine let out a heart-shaking roar.

Taking a deep breath, Edward stepped on the accelerator. The vehicle shot forward with frightening speed. Edward could not help but smiled as the engine ran smoothly and stably.

'We just need a bit of adjustments to the engine and we can try it on a rocket..." Edward thought before the vehicle shook violently as it hit a large tree branch on the rail, being broken and blown to the rail by the strong wind the just a few minutes before, and derailed.

Trying hard not to panic, Edward attempted to regain control over the vehicle but failed. The vehicle rolled over for a dozen times before hitting a large tree. Edward heard several snapping sounds of his bones breaking. A dull thud at his head told him that his skull was fractured by the impact. Agonising pain assaulted him from every part of his body. The engine then exploded and a cloud of smoke rose to the sky.

Alphonse, on the other hand, watched the incidence from a distance. His smile due to the success of the engine froze as he saw the vehicle derailed and exploded. He felt his heart being torn into halves as he ran towards the burning vehicle.

His heart sank as he arrived to the scene. The fire was almost out and the blackened wreckage of the vehicle scattered pitifully over the area.

Even though he knew no one could possibly survive such crash and explosion, Alphonse vigorously searched among the wreckage with the help of a large fallen tree branch, trying to save his friend or, at least, find his body before it was further damaged. But, to his surprise, there was no trace of Edward, not even his body.

Alphonse then turned to the way between the wreckage and the place where the vehicle was derailed. He could not find any trace of Edward, as if the youth had simply disappeared in thin air.

Alphonse stood, completely confused.

* * *

The last thing Edward saw was a huge fireball exploded in front of him before, all of a sudden, he stood before a closing, large black door. All the wounds and pain were gone.

It took a few moments before Edward recovered from the shock and realised that he had seen the door before. His eyes widened in horror.

The Gate.

"You come again." came a voice from behind.

Edward turned in shock at the familiar voice. He frowned as he saw a blurry figure sitting on the floor in front of home.

"Truth." Edward murmured.

"You are the stupidest person I have ever met." Truth said, "How many times have you been here? Five? Six times?"

"How did I get here?" Edward asked as he stepped closer to Truth, "Tell me how to get back to the alchemy world."

"Tell you?" Truth said, "Why do you want to get to that world? Isn't the other world better? No alchemy, no equivalent trade."

"No!" Edward said, "I have to get back to the world I belong! Al is there! I have to see him again!"

"Your brother?" An evil smile appeared on Truth's face, "What price are you willing to pay for seeing your brother again? It is no easy job and the price could be very high, you know."

"Everything." Edward said in determination, "I am willing to pay everything for seeing Al again."

"No regret?" the smile on Truth's face widened.

"Never."

"The deal is done."

Then everything went blinding white.

* * *

Rizenbul-

Winry was working on a new automail arm with the skills she learnt from Rush Valley. The automail arm was lighter, but at the same time, stronger than the ones she made before. She had been pushing hard on herself to improve her skills on automail in the past three years.

People would ask her why she worked so hard on improving the skills, as the number of people willing to install automail was constantly decreasing, mainly due to the agonising surgery and installation process.

But Winry would just smiled and told them that she needed to improve her skills because she wants to make sure a certain patient of hers could grow taller with her improved, lighter automail limbs.

Winry was concentrated in adjusting a delegate part of the new automail arm when suddenly a loud bang at the front door startled her and broke the part. Shocked, Winry was close to tear as she looked at the broken part which she had been working on for the last two weeks.

Shock changed to anger, Winry took her wench and ran to downstairs towards the front door.

"WHO IS IT!" Winry yelled as she opened the door. But her anger disappeared completely as she saw the person standing at the door.

"Hi... Winry..." the person leaning on the door frame said weakly, smiling.

"Ed..." Although he was at least a foot taller than the last time Winry had saw him and he looked much matured, Winry had no problem recognising Edward instantly. However, his sudden appearance was not the only reason which shocked Winry.

It was Edward's condition. He looked as if he was being trampled by a herd of elephants and could barely stand. He was bleeding everywhere with wounds all over his body. He was frowning in pain and his face was half-covered with blood from a large wound on his head.

Slowly, Edward closed his eyes and fell forward. Winry rushed to catch him, only to fall to the ground with Edward.

"Ed! Ed!" Winry cried in panic, holding the unconscious Edward in her arms, "Please wake up. Please... you are scaring me. Ed, open your eyes, please. ED!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please feel free to review and comment!


	2. Chapter 2 Waiting

**The Gate**

By Gozilla

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: (Spoiler! AU-post TV series, Sequel to "Brothers from Two Worlds") Edward faced an opportunity to return to the alchemy world. But what price did he has to pay for passing through the Gate?

* * *

Chapter 2 - Waiting

* * *

An hour later-

Winry waited impatiently outside of the room with Grandma Pinako as the doctor checked on the young alchemist.

"I am worried, grandma." Winry said, her hands holding tightly in front of her chest, "He looks really bad."

"I don't know." Grandma Pinako said, frowning in worry, "Also, I wonder what Ed has gone through. He looks much matured and grown quite a bit."

"And his automail limbs are gone." Winry said, "His missing limbs are replaced by some strange artificial limbs..." she stopped as she saw the doctor came out of the room, sadness filled his face.

"How is he?" Grandma Pinako asked. Winry stood beside her.

"I am sorry that there is nothing else I can do." The doctor said, "He is seriously hurt with multiple broken bones and deep wounds. He is bleeding inside with the internal injuries. Not to mention the massive injuries on his head. It is a miracle that he is still alive, though barely."

"But I really doubt that he... forgive me for being honest, I really doubt that he could survive for long." the doctor continued, "He may... hmmm... leave... at any moment. I have given him a large dose of strong pain-killer so that he won't suffer much pain. I am sorry. I will come again tomorrow to check on him." and he left the house.

Winry felt as if her heart was being torn into halves at the doctor's words. She turned to her grandma, desperation filled her blue eyes, "It cannot be true... Grandma, Ed just came back... How could he leave us so soon?"

"Go and stay with him as long as you can." Grandma Pinako patted lightly on Winry's back, her voice filled with sadness, "That poor kid must have gone through many difficulties for coming back. We must not let him... leave... alone." she said as she walked away, "Stay with him, Winry. I will make some chicken soup for him."

Winry went into the room. Edward slept peacefully on the bed, his body wrapped in bandages, with blood seeping through the thick bandages. His face was as pale as a piece of paper.

"Ed?" Winry called gently, holding back her tears, "Ed? Wake up, you lazy pea."

"Don't... call me that..." Edward said in an extremely weak voice as he opened his eyes.

Winry smiled through teary eyes, "Of course, you have grown up so much now that you are taller than me now."

"Winry?"

"Yes?"

"I miss you..." Edward whispered, giving her a warm smile.

Winry could no longer hold back her tears. She gently hugged Edward, careful not to disturb the wounds, "I miss you too, Ed. Welcome home."

They enjoyed the quiet moments with the presence of each other. It was the moment they had been waiting for years. Though both of them knew that the reunion would be short, they just wanted to treasure the very moment.

A few moments later, Winry let go of Edward.

"Where... is Al?" Edward asked, he was losing the fight against sleep as he felt his eyelids weighted a ton.

"Al is not here." Winry said in an apologetic voice, "He is travelling around the country, trying to search for clues about where you are and how to regain his memories."

"His memories?"

"Yes, Al lost his memories from the time of the transmutation of your mother to the day you restored him." Winry said, worried as she noticed Edward was struggling to stay awake, "Don't worry, Ed, we will find him and bring him back as soon as possible. Now, take some rest. We will take care of everything, alright?"

"Hmm..." Edward whispered as he gave up to blackness.

After making sure Edward was comfortable and asleep, Winry quietly left the room.

* * *

"How do you mean that I can't talk to him!" Winry shouted at the telephone, furious.

"General Mustang is very busy." came the overly-calm voice of the military operator, "Besides, though you claimed that you know the General personally, we cannot verify your identification. We cannot just let some unknown person to disturb the General. This is the military, you know."

"Alright, alright!" Winry said, trying her best not to destroy the telephone, "Then at least let me talk to Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, pleeeesssaaasseee..."

"It does not comply with the normal procedure." the operator replied in her irritating calm voice.

"Please, this is really an emergency." Winry pleaded, "Just tell her that it is about Edward Elric and let her decide whether she wants to talk to me or not."

"Hmmm..." the operator hesitated, "Alright, I will check with Lieutenant first. But I have to emphasise that it is an exceptional case."

"Thank you very much!"

Winry waited for less than 10 seconds as someone picked up the phone.

"Winry, is that you?" came Hawkeye's voice.

"Yes, it is me!" Winry said excitedly, "Ms Hawkeye, I need your help! Please let me talk to General Mustang immediately."

"I am sorry but General Mustang is having a meeting at the moment." Hawkeye said, "Let's see if I can help. I understand from the operator that you have news about Edward. What is it about?"

"He is back." Winry urged, "But he is in very bad condition and he may... he may die at any moment. We must find Al and bring him to Ed before it is too late."

"What?" Hawkeye's voice lost her usual calmness, "What happened? Where is he now? Do you know where Al may be visiting?"

"Ed is at our home in Rizenbul." Winry was on the edge of crying, "He suddenly appeared at our door step about two hours ago, virtually covered with blood. The doctor said that he is very seriously injured and won't survive for long. Ed is asking to see Al. But I have no idea where Al is. That's why I call... I need your help to find him... quickly. Please... help me... I don't know what to do..."

"Stay calm, Winry." Hawkeye felt Winry's distress, "I will inform General immediately and we will do everything we can to help you and Edward. All you have to do is stay with Edward. We will call you once there is any information about Al."

"Thank you..." Winry hanged up, praying that, with the help of the military, Al would make it in time.

* * *

Three days later-

Winry felt as if her heart would explode as the anxiety building up in her heart was getting unbearable for her. She waited for three days but there was no response or update from the military. She tried to call Hawkeye again but the operator kept telling her that the lieutenant was not in the office.

But what was hurting her most was Edward. Despite the daily help from the doctor, Edward's condition was constantly deteriorating. He slipped in and out of consciousness over the past few days, his time of being conscious kept decreasing.

Winry hardly left Edward's bedside now, afraid that Edward might wake up, or worse, die without someone by his side. Even though she tried her best not to think about it, she knew that the inevitable end of her best friend's life was approaching quickly.

"Win... Winry..." a weak whisper broke Winry's train of thought.

"Ed." Winry smiled as she was glad to see Edward awake again, "How are you feeling?"

"Just tired..." Edward whispered, he did not feel any pain as the doctor had given him some very strong pain-killer, "Where is Al?"

"He... he is on his way to come here." Winry lied, "You will definitely going to see him. He will be here soon."

"Really?" Edward said as blackness overwhelmed him again, "I will... see him... soon..." as he closed his eyes.

Winry sobbed softly, holding Edward's hand, "Please... Al... come quickly..."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please feel free to review and comment!


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

**The Gate**

By Gozilla

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all of you who read the story and left me a review! They are the main motivation for me to continue writing. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: (Spoiler! AU-post TV series, Sequel to "Brothers from Two Worlds") Edward faced an opportunity to return to the alchemy world. But what price did he has to pay for passing through the Gate?

* * *

Chapter 3 - Reunion

* * *

-In the evening-

Winry fell asleep on Edward's bedside as someone knocked on the door and woke her. She heard Grandma Pinako answering the door, followed by the sound of heavy foot-steps approaching the bedroom.

Winry was tensed when the door opened and relaxed as she saw Mustang, Armstrong and Hawkeye standing in front of the door. She looked behind them but was disappointed that Al was not with them.

"How is he?" Mustang asked, frowning as he saw Edward pale face and the thick bandages wrapped around his body.

"Not good." Winry said, turning to look at the young alchemist, "He is... the doctor said that his days are counting... I... I don't know what to do."

Silence.

"Where is Al?" Winry asked hopefully, "Have you found him?"

"Yes, we have." Hawkeye said, "He was found in a small city in the western district. We have informed him on Edward's reappearance and urged him to come here as quickly as possible. The latest update is that he should arrive in around two days."

Winry sighed in slight relief, knowing that at least there was hope for Edward to see his brother.

"What happened exactly?" Armstrong asked, he was deeply worried about Edward's condition.

Winry took a deep breath and told them the story.

* * *

-Two days later-

Winry, Grandma Pinako, Mustang, Armstrong and Hawkeye stood at the corners of the room as the doctor checked on Edward, who did not wake up for two whole days since the arrival of Mustang, Armstrong and Hawkeye, no matter how they called him.

They felt their heart sank as the doctor shook his head in despair. "I am afraid that you have to say your final goodbyes to him." he said and then left the house.

"No, Ed, please don't do this." Winry sobbed sadly as she sat on the bedside and held Edward's real hand, "Al is coming. Hang on there. He is coming."

But there was no response. Edward lied completely still. His breathing was shallow and irregular, threatening to stop at any moment.

It was when everyone in the room thought that all hope was lost that a loud bang from the main door. Someone ran straight to the room.

It was Al. He was wearing the very same red and black attire and white gloves Edward used to wear before he was being transferred to the other world. Al panted heavily as he ran all the way from the train station to Rockbell's house.

"Niisan!" Although the only memories of his brother was the one when Edward was just 11 years old, Al instinctively recognised the 20 years old person lying on the bed was his brother. Cautiously, Al approached the bed and looked at Edward's ashen face, "Winry, what happened?"

"I am so glad you made it." Winry said through her tearful eyes. She moved away, allowing Al to sit on the bedside.

Al sat on the bedside, holding Edward's limp hand. It was the moment he had been dreaming of for the past three years, meeting with his brother again. But he never expected this, meeting his brother in his last moments of life.

"Niisan." Al called softly, "Niisan, please wake up. I am here."

To everyone's surprise, Edward stirred and slowly opened his eyes. His golden eyes were dull and clouded. It took a few moments before Edward could focus and saw the person sitting beside him.

"Al..." Edward whispered weakly, barely audible to Al, "Is... is that really you? Is it... a dream?" a broad smile appeared on his face.

"No, niisan, it is not a dream." Al smiled happily, though fighting back tears at the same time, "I am here, niisan. I am here." He gently squeezed Edward's hand.

"Al..." Edward said, a spark of life flashed across his eyes, "I miss you so much..."

"Me too, niisan." Al said as a tear rolled down his face.

"Al..." Edward whispered as his eyes became blank and empty. "Al..." he whispered again softly before he slowly closed his eyes

"Niisan?" Al smiled, shaking Edward's shoulder gently, "Niisan, please don't sleep yet. We have so much to catch up with each other. Come on. Please open your eyes."

No response.

Al suddenly felt himself unable to breathe. Hesitantly, he took off the gloves and put a shaking hand under Edward's nose. The air was still.

"NIISAN!" Panic washed through Al, he cupped his hands over Edward's face. Before he could do or say anything else, flashes of red lights emitted between Al's hands and Edward's face.

Al felt as if a dam was broken and the lost memories flooding into his mind.

The transmutation of their mother, his wakening in a suit of armour, Edward's automail operations, the National alchemist examination, Nina and Alexander, Scar, the Sins, the philosopher's stone, to the very moment that Edward combined his soul back to his 10 years old body in front of the Gate before Edward was being forcefully dragged through the Gate by the black, snake-like hands.

"AL!" Edward's last desperate call for his brother just before he disappeared behind the Gate echoed in Al's mind.

From the eyes of the others, the red light flashed for less than a second before disappearing. However, for Al, he felt like he had gone through the whole four years of travelling with Edward, searching for a way to restore their bodies.

"Niisan, I remember everything now." A silent tear rolled down Al's face as he smiled sadly, "I remember every single moment we spent together in those years. I... I did not know... that you have done so much for me... you even sacrificed yourself in order to restore my body..."

Without a word, Al put on his gloves, which were embroidered with alchemy patterns.

"Please leave the room." Al said in a low, calm voice.

"Al..." Winry was deeply worried. None of them wanted to leave the room, afraid that Al might do something irrational due to the loss of his older brother.

Ignoring the people approaching him, Al clapped his hands and put them on the floor. Flashes of blue light emitted from the floor before a large, complicated alchemy pattern appeared on it, with the brothers in the centre of the pattern.

"What..." Winry was confused. Suddenly, she was caught by the arm. She turned to see Mustang's frowning face, "We have to get out of here." He said as he pushed everyone out of the room.

"What is going on?" Winry demanded, "Al is very upset, he needs to be comforted, not being left alone."

"Unless you want to be part of the 'price'," Mustang said, turning to look at Al, "you better stay out of his way."

"What do you mean?" Winry asked, greatly worried.

"The alchemy pattern he made," Mustang said, "is the one Fullmetal used to perform human transmutation and restored Al three years ago. We saw it in that abandoned theatre where he was last seen and where we found the very confused 10 years old Al. Al must have memorised the pattern when he woke."

"You mean Al is going to perform human transmutation on Ed?" Winry said in shock, "We have to stop him! This is crazy! It is suicidal! We don't know what will happen with this!"

"No one can stop him." Mustang said calmly, looking at Al's eyes from a distance, which were filled with iron determination identical to Edward's, "Just like his brother."

Before they could do anything, Al clapped his hands again. He looked at the peaceful face of his brother and put one hand over Edward's heart, the other over his own, "Wait for me, niisan." and strong, blinding blue light emitted from the alchemy pattern and overwhelmed the brothers.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please feel free to review and comment!


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

**The Gate**

By Gozilla

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all of you who read the story and left me a review! Sorry for scaring anyone out there with the previous chapter. This is the last chapter of the story and I hope that you will enjoy it. Thanks again to all of you who like the story! Your supports are my main motivation to continue writing. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!

Please excuse my poor English. -

Reviews are most welcomed!

Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: (Spoiler! AU-post TV series, Sequel to "Brothers from Two Worlds") Edward faced an opportunity to return to the alchemy world. But what price did he has to pay for passing through the Gate?

* * *

Chapter 4 - Truth

* * *

Al felt as if he was flying through time and space, with tremendous amount of information flooding into his mind, threatening to explode his brain.

Suddenly, the information assault stopped and Al found himself flying toward the Gate from a distance in great speed. As he got closer to the Gate, he saw someone standing in front of the Gate, with his back to Al.

The person dressed in familiar black attire, his golden hair tied in a braid.

"Niisan!" Al immediately recognised Edward, hand holding out to reach to the person he had been searching for years.

The person seemed startled at Al's call and he slowly turned towards Al's direction.

Al watched in amusement as he saw the person gradually changed to another attire as he turned: brown shin-length coat, white shirt, and brown trousers. The braid changed to a ponytail and the person became at least a foot taller.

Edward's matured face appeared before Al, filled with surprises, "Al?"

"Niisan!" Al called, smiling as the distance between him and Edward diminished quickly. Just before Al could touch Edward, Al suddenly found himself standing in front of the Gate, with no trace of his brother around the area.

It took a moment before Al realised what happened. "Niisan!" Al banged on Gate, trying to force it open.

"You come again." a familiar voice came from behind.

Al turned in shock at the familiar voice. He frowned as he saw a blurry figure sitting on the floor not far from him.

"Truth." Al murmured, fear lingered his heart. He remembered seeing the same figure when his body was taken to the Gate. He used the name Edward called it.

"You two brothers are the most interesting humans I have ever seen." Truth said, "Always come and go as you wish."

"Where is niisan?" Al demanded, deeply concerned about his brother, "Where have you taken him? I will bring him back to our world, no matter what price I have to pay for it!"

"Really?" Truth said, an evil smile appeared, "What price are you willing to pay for bring your brother to your world? It is no easy job and the price could be very high, you know."

"Everything." Al said in determination, "I am willing to pay everything for reviving niisan and bring him back to our world."

"No regret?" the evil smile on Truth's face widened.

"Never."

"Hahahahaha..." Truth laughed.

"What so funny?" Al asked in annoyance.

"I had a very similar conversation not long ago." Truth said as it continued to laugh, "You brothers are truly amusing. Not only you two look alike, you acted alike too. Hahaha..."

Al looked at Truth in surprise. He then realised that Truth was referring to his brother. "What happened?" Al asked, curiosity overcame fear.

"I asked someone what price would he be willing to pay for seeing his brother again." Truth said, "He gave me the very same answer you have just given me. And I granted his wish come true. He met you again, though only briefly."

"And what price did he pay for that short moment?" Al asked hesitantly.

"His life."

Al was silent. Though he was not surprised to know that his brother was willing to sacrifice everything for him, he felt warmth and, at the same time, a twist of pain in his heart at the price Edward had actually paid for seeing him again.

"I will ask you again." Truth said, no evil smile this time, "Now you knew what price your brother paid for in order to see you again. What price are you willing to pay for bring your brother to your world?"

"I have already told you the answer." Al answered without a trace of hesitation.

"No regret?"

"Never."

"I am getting tired of being disturbed so frequently." Truth sighed heavily. "I am going to let you and your brother return to your world."

"Really?" Al smiled broadly.

"Yes, but at a price." Truth said, "You will pay a price for this. I shall not see you two again until your time in your world is up."

Then everything went blinding white.

* * *

-Rockbell's house-

Winry cried sadly in the empty room. The brothers had disappeared without a trace in the blue light activated by Al a few minutes ago.

"What happened to them?" Winry asked between sobs.

"We don't know." Hawkeye replied, trying to comfort Winry.

Mustang looked at Winry coldly, though his heart was in pain for not able to save the brothers. Armstrong, on the other hand, was moved by the brothers' acts and busied drying the stream of tears.

Grandma Pinako stood at a corner of the room, her heart was as broken as Winry's as she always treated the brothers as her own grandchildren.

Suddenly, the alchemy pattern on the floor emitted blinding bright blue light. The light died down as quickly as it came.

It took a while before the people in the room to regain their sight ability and they were surprised by the scene in front of them.

In the middle of the alchemy pattern, the Elric brothers lied motionlessly in a growing pool of blood.

They rushed to check on the brothers. They were shocked to find that Al was unconscious, with his left arm and right leg missing. Mustang and Grandma Pinako torn the bed sheet into strips and used them as bandages, trying hard to stop the heavy bleeding.

Winry held on to Edward's limp body. She watched through her tearful eyes as Mustang and her grandma trying their best to save the younger brother. Suddenly, a slight movement in her arms startled Winry.

Edward stirred and struggled weakly in Winry's arms.

"Ed!" Winry cried out in excitement, "Grandma! Edward is alive!"

Grandma Pinako quickly instructed Hawkeye to help Mustang to take care of Al and rushed to check on Edward. Though she was happy to see the sign of life in Edward, she immediately realised that the young alchemist was in great trouble, "Winry, he can't breathe!"

Without hesitation, Winry took a deep breath and blow into Edward's mouth. "Ed!" she pleaded between breaths, not knowing if Edward could hear her, "Please, breathe with me." as she blew another breath to Edward's mouth.

After several attempts, Winry stopped and was heart-broken to see Edward lay still, not breathing, in her arms. "Please, no, Edward, please don't leave us again. Please..." she pleaded as she cried on his chest.

Suddenly, Edward took a deep painful breath with great difficulty. He tensed as he struggled hard to keep breathing, which was fast and irregular.

"Yes, that's it, Ed." Winry encouraged the young alchemist, "Slow down and breathe with me. That's right, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in..."

As if Edward could hear what Winry said, his breathing slowly became more regular and less painful. Winry smiled as she felt Edward relaxed. Immediately, she turned to look at Al. She felt as if a heavy burden over her heart was lifted when she saw Mustang and Hawkeye successfully stopped the bleeding from the wounds of Al's missing limbs.

Winry held Edward tightly in her arms, happy tears rolled down her face, "Welcome back, Ed, Al. Welcome home."

* * *

-Three days later-

Edward woke at the bright morning sunlight and slowly opened his eyes. He felt incredibly exhausted and sore. Dull pain seemed to come from every single part of his body. It took a few moments before Edward's clouded mind to recognise the room he was in.

The Rockbell's house. He was lying on a bed in the room of the Rockbell's which had been especially reserved for him and his brother whenever they came.

"No..." Edward squeezed his eyes closed, "Not this dream again..." Edward had lost count on his dreams about waking on a bed in the Rockbell's house. Only to wake up every single time painfully disappointed to find himself still stuck in the world without his strongest strength, alchemy, and, most importantly, without his brother.

"Ed, are you awake?" came a voice Edward had longed to hear. He quickly opened his eyes and saw a familiar figure leaning over him.

It was Winry.

"Ed?" Winry asked again, "Ed? Are you all right?"

"This dream is a bit too real." Ed closed his eyes again, using all his determination to resist the temptation to look at the person he longed to see for a long time. He knew that the more he looked at Winry's face, the harder the blow he would receive when he woke up.

"Ed?" Winry asked, worried, "Ed, are you in pain?" she took away the damped cloth placed over Edward's forehead and put her hand over his forehead to check his temperature.

Feeling the warmth of Winry's hand, Edward's eyes shot-opened in surprise, "This... this is far too real. Please... don't do this to me." Edward pleaded sadly, "I... I don't know how much longer I can keep my sanity with dreams like this..."

"What are you talking about?" Winry took her hand away, glad that Edward's high fever was finally going down slowly, but worried at his strange behaviour. Gently, she cupped Edward's face with her hand, "Open your eyes, Ed. This is not a dream. You have returned to us."

"It is not a dream?" Edward slowly opened his eyes and looked at Winry's face.

Winry felt her heart broke as she saw the helplessness in Edward's eyes. "It is not, Ed." Winry gave Edward an assuring smile. She took his left hand and put it over her face, "Can you feel me? Sure you shouldn't have felt it if you are in a dream, right? Trust me, Ed. You have returned to us."

Edward looked at Winry, feeling the warmth from her face. Finally realising that it was not a dream, he smiled as he knew he had finally returned to the world he belonged. He felt as if the darkness embracing his heart for the past four years disappeared at Winry's body heat.

They remained quiet and enjoyed each other's presence.

"What happened?" Edward asked after a while. His memories on his return to the alchemy world and the days afterwards slowly surfaced. He faintly remembered seeing his brother, "Where is Al?"

"He... hmm..."

"What happened?" Edward asked, sensing something was not right.

"He is... well..."

Before Winry could finish the sentence, someone opened the door and entered into the room.

It was Mustang. With his support, Al stood beside him.

"Al!" Edward smiled broadly and happily as he saw the person he had been missing for so long. But his smile disappeared as he saw more clearly of Al's condition.

Although he was wearing some loose clothes, it was obvious that Al's left arm and right leg were missing.

"What happened to you, Al?" Edward was shocked. He tried to get up and reach to his brother. Only to fall back to the bed as agonising pain assaulted him from every part of his body.

"Niisan!" Al shouted in worry, but unable to help his brother.

"Stay still, ed." Winry held Edward onto the bed, preventing him from moving, "You are seriously hurt and your body has just begun to heal. You must not move around or you may hurt yourself and re-open the wounds."

On the other hand, Mustang helped the anxious Al to sit on the bed side.

"Niisan, are you all right?" Al asked in deep concern.

"I should be the one asking you the question." Edward asked, his golden eyes filled with sadness as he saw the broken body of his younger brother, "What happened to you?"

"It is nothing." Al said, smiling warmly, "As long as you are with us again, it is nothing."

Edward looked at the empty sleeve hanging on Al's left side. Suddenly, memories of the past few days came back to him.

Munich, Alphone Heiderich, liquid fuel, the experiment, the explosion, Truth, Rizenbul, Winry, Al, blackness, death... the Gate... and then, Al's appearance before the Gate...

"Truth..." Edward said in astonishment, "You paid the price for... for bringing me back... with your arm and leg?"

Al just smiled and said nothing.

"It is all my fault." Edward clutched the bed sheet tightly in deep regret, "You would not suffer if I have not returned..."

"No, niisan." Al reached to hold Edward's left hand with his remaining right hand, "I would have suffered even more if you have not returned. You know what? I have been searching for you for the past three years and my greatest fear was that I might not be able to see you again. I will pay any price for your return, niisan. Just like you did."

Edward looked at his brother for a moment. He was surprised, but also glad, that he could see Al did not have the slightest intention to blame him for the loss of his arm and leg.

"Al..." Edward cupped his hand over Al's face, feeling the gentle body heat from his brother. It was the first time since their attempt to transmute their mother that Edward could find real peace in his heart.

"I am back..." Edward whispered.

"Welcome home, niisan." Al smiled.

Suddenly, a pair of soft hands picked up the brothers' hands. It was Winry.

"Welcome home, both of you." Winry said, gently embracing the brothers and smiled warmly, "You two should rest now. You better recover quickly as I will make the best automail limbs in the world for you two."

The three looked at each other, warmth filled their hearts. They knew that that the new page of their lives had just begun.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please feel free to review and comment!


End file.
